Forgotten Past, New Beginnings
by Fabled Assassin
Summary: Waking up in a hospital, Tayuya has no memory other than her name. As she tries to find herself, she gets help from Naruto who starts to spend more and more time with her. Will her memories return to her? Will she even want them back? Set a month after the Sasuke Retrieval Mission. Up for adoption but I might try and continue this.
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up

When I opened my eyes, I had to quickly shut them. I had a big headache and being blinded by a bright light was not helping. I couldn't stop a moan of discomfort as I slowly sat up. My body ached all over, like I haven't moved in weeks, months even. I hesitantly opened my eyes slowly, allowing my eyes to adjust to my surroundings.

Everything was white. The walls, the curtains, even the bed that I lay in was white as snow. I think I'm in a hospital, judging by the I.V. needle in my right arm and the constant beeping from a heart monitor. I scrunched up my nose a little, a sterile smell managing to reach my senses. Looking around some more, I realised that there was no one else in the room.

I try and call out but I couldn't raise my voice and could only give violent coughs. I didn't realise my throat was so dry and I was in need of a drink. Glancing at the table to my left, I saw a pitcher of water and a glass. Thankful for the odd coincidence, I tried to reach for it but it was just a little too far. With a grunt of effort, I reached further and accidentally fell out of the bed and onto the hard floor.

I stayed where I was for a few seconds as the landing seemed to have disorientated me. Once I got my bearings straight, I lifted myself up by my arms and then stopped. For some reason, I couldn't move my legs. Rolling over so that I was sitting against the bed, I stared at my bandaged legs. It was only now that I realised that I couldn't feel them. I tried rubbing them and pinching them but still, there was no feeling in them.

The door to my room opened but I didn't notice. I was still in shock. I didn't even hear the nurse walk in and try to get my attention. She only managed to break me out of my shock by grabbing my shoulders and shaking me slightly. "...What?" I eventually said, only now noticing that she was speaking to me.

"Are you okay?" the nurse asked in concern. "I just walked in and found you on the floor."

"My legs..." I said, not knowing what to ask. I wanted to know what happened, why was I in a hospital, why I couldn't feel my legs. It felt like a thousand questions running through my head when there only a few.

The nurse seemed to understand but didn't answer. Instead, she quickly walked over to the door and shouted for assistance and for someone to get Tsunade. Another nurse appeared, similarly dressed as the first one, only this one was male. They both walked over to me and lifted me up, the female lifting my torso and the male lifting my legs.

They carefully placed me back into the bed before the male nurse poured me a glass of water as the female began to check me over, making sure that there wasn't anything wrong.

A noise caught my attention as the door opened. Another woman walked in but was dressed differently. While she wore the coat you see all doctor's wear, she also wore a green haori over a grey blouse. The two nurses stopped what they were doing and bowed, showing the woman respect. "Hello," the woman said with a kind smile as she walked over to my right side. She signalled for the two nurses to leave, which they did without question. "My name is Tsunade Senju, do you remember your name?"

"...Tayuya," I replied after taking a sip of water.

Tsunade nodded as she wrote something down a clipboard that was she carried in with her. "Okay, Tayuya, let me first explain that you have been in a coma a month." My eyes widened at that. A whole month? No wonder my body was so stiff and sore when I woke up. "One of my ANBU member's patrolling outside the village found you beneath a fallen tree. Unfortunately, the tree managed to damage your legs severely."

"H-How bad is it?" I asked after a few seconds.

"Well, when you arrived, the bones in your legs were shattered and the muscles were shredded. These were not the problem as my medical team and I managed to heal them," explained Tsunade before her look saddened a little. "The tree damaged the nerves in your legs. We did everything we could but... there is only a small chance that you will be able to walk again."

She quietened, letting the news sink in. I just stared at my legs as I tried to will them to move, hoping to prove Tsunade wrong. But they wouldn't move. Tears appeared in the corner of my eyes and I wiped them away as quickly as they fell. I might not be able to walk again and that thought terrified me.

Waiting for a moment to let me calm myself, Tsunade asked, "Do you remember how you got stuck beneath a tree?"

"No," I said, my face taking on a look of concentration.

"That's okay," Tsunade said with another nod as she wrote something else down, "You also had a minor concussion so it seemed to have affected your short-term memory." I shook my head as I gained another fearful look. She looked at me with furrowed eyes, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head again as my tears appeared again, "I-I can't remember anything!"

* * *

 **-Author's Note-**

I know this is a short chapter but I only just made this today. If I do make another chapter then it will definitely be a lot longer. I never liked short chapters like this but I felt this was a good start.

I also have never written in a P.O.V. (Point of View) before. I don't particularly like it but, again, I felt it was good for this chapter. However, every chapter that I MIGHT make after this will be back to normal.

This is set a month after the Sasuke Retrieval Mission and, if you are wondering why Tsunade doesn't know who she is, this is because of a couple of reasons. First, I have made it so Shikamaru never got her name so Tsunade doesn't know it either but Shikamaru will recognise her if he sees her obviously. Second, he also barely reported how she looked as it would have been too 'troublesome' for him. Temari did describe how she looked but she only ever saw her Curse Mark Stage Two form, which is completely different from her original form.

With these reasons, Tsunade doesn't really know who Tayuya really is. But she does suspect who she is as Shikamaru would have described her with red hair, which is rare in the show from what I've seen. Eventually, she will have someone go through her memories which will confirm this.

Also, if anyone is going to ask, or complain about, why Tayuya isn't acting like herself, she has amnesia and only remembers her name. She may start swearing as like a force of habit type of thing but we will see.

If anyone is going to ask about 'Happiness' then do not worry. I am still working on it as well as another story. I still do not know when I will be uploading it but it will happen eventually.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends?

Tayuya stared out of the window from her bed and onto the vast village of Konoha. It was a beautiful sight, even during the middle of the night with the moonlight shining down. Even with the darkness, the village looked just as lively as it did during the day. Thinking of the village made Tayuya frown as she stared at her reflection in the window. Konoha was one of five major Hidden Villages and yet, she had no idea where she was exactly. She couldn't tell anyone what country she was in or even the name of the continent.

As she stared at her reflection, she looked at her crimson red hair which was long enough she reach her waist. Her brown eyes stared back, expecting to know who she was looking at, but it was as if she was staring at a stranger. "Tayuya," she muttered her own name. She didn't know how she knew her own name. The word felt foreign to her but also felt right, that the name belonged to her.

She randomly repeated her name numerous times before falling silent with a sigh. Repeating her name over and over again was doing nothing. It didn't help and it didn't change anything. Glancing down the window and to the Hokage's Office building, Tayuya couldn't help but wonder why the Hokage, Tsunade, went out of her way to try and help her. Even her assistant, Shizune, helped her a lot when Tsunade wasn't here.

The door opened, catching Tayuya's attention as she looked to see Shizune walk in. _'What are the odds?'_ she thought to herself.

"Hello, Tayuya," greeted Shizune, "I thought you would be asleep by now."

She walked over to Tayuya, fluffing her pillow as the girl leaned forward. "I couldn't sleep again," Tayuya said once she laid back into her pillow.

Shizune frowned a little at that, "Well, you're going to need to get your rest. You're starting your physical exercises tomorrow."

Unconsciously rubbing her legs a little, Tayuya, "I know. But what if I can't walk again? I wouldn't know what to do." She knew there was still a chance that she could walk and that, if she couldn't, it wouldn't be the end of the world. She would still be able to live a life but the thought was still utterly terrifying.

"Even if you couldn't walk again," began Shizune, standing next to Tayuya and giving her a smile, "There are still plenty of opportunities for you. There are hundreds of jobs in this village that you could do and you will also still be able to make friends."

 _'Friends?'_ thought Tayuya with a furrowed brow. Why did that word sound so alien to her? Did she not have friends before? "A-Are we friends?" she asked with a quiet voice, looking down at her hands.

Shizune looked surprised as she stared at Tayuya before she gave another smile, "Of course we are, and Tsunade is your friend as well." A smiled appeared on Tayuya's face as she felt happy for the first time since she woke up a week ago. Without warning, she yawned. Still smiling, Shizune stood, "I'll let you get your sleep. I'll be here in the morning though so I'll see you soon. Goodnight, Tayuya."

She walked to the door, faintly hearing Tayuya wishing her a good night before the sounds of light snoring filled the room.

* * *

It was now the middle of the day and while Tayuya felt well rested, she stared at the parallel bar's in front of her with nervousness written all over her face as she sat in a wheelchair. Both Tsunade and Shizune stood either side of her, ready to help at a moment's notice. "I understand how imposing it looks but there's nothing to be afraid of," said Tsunade, a hand on Tayuya's as a sign of comfort.

Taking a few shaky deep breaths, Tayuya nodded, "Okay, I'm ready." Grabbing one of the bar's, Tayuya held on as the two women around her lifted her up into a standing position.

"Just try and take one step," started Shizune, seeing how white Tayuya's knuckles were as her grip on the bar's tightened. "If it's too much then let us know and we'll stop, okay?"

Tayuya nodded her head, her arms shaking as she tried to keep her balance. At first, her leg was refusing to move but it then began to shake ever so slightly, bringing smiles to everyone in the room. It was difficult for Tayuya, lifting a leg after not moving it for so long. It was like lifting a lead weight that was tied to her ankles. Her leg shook and it felt like it was on fire before she placed that foot forward successfully. But that success was short-lived as she quickly tried and failed to bring her other foot forward. She fell but, thankfully, Shizune and Tsunade caught her as they were expecting it.

She tried again, getting the exact same result as the first time. The third time, however, when she fell, she unconsciously shouted, "Fuck sake!" The anger was clear in her voice as was the surprise on Tsunade and Shizune's faces at her language.

"This is good," Tsunade said as she helped Tayuya up onto the bars again. "The fact that you could even move your leg is a good sign."

"They hurt," Tayuya said through gritted teeth, a feeling of sharp needles stabbing her legs causing great pain. "Why do they hurt so much?!"

Even though she had an iron-grip on the parallel bars, both Tsunade and Shizune managed to gently seat Tayuya back in her wheelchair, watching as her pained expression relaxed as she took pressure off of her legs. "Because you haven't used them in so long they have atrophied, which is why they hurt," explained Shizune, "But you will hopefully regain them as long as you cooperate with us."

Rubbing her legs to help ease the pain, even if it was just a little, Tayuya couldn't help but smile. The past week was terrifying. She wakes up in a hospital, not knowing where she was or who she is, she finds out that she can't even walk, then she finds out that she might not be able to ever walk again in her life. Now, now she had a chance to walk again and that thought brought a sense of determination as she looked up with a smile. "Let's go again," she said, her voice not wavering in the slightest.

Both Tsunade and Shizune smiled at that, the girl's determination reminding them of a certain blond. "Alright, then let's get you back on the bars," said Tsunade, starting the exercise all over again.

* * *

Her leg's hurt badly. And even though the pain was excruciating, Tayuya couldn't contain the smile from her face as she leant back in her wheelchair, staring up at the sky. It has been over two hours since her first attempt at walking and, right now, she was at the top of the hospital contentedly letting the wind flow through her hair. This entire week was just a rollercoaster of emotions. Sadness, pain, fear, anger, and now happiness.

Feeling comfortable, which was odd because she hated the wheelchair, Tayuya yawned. She suddenly felt tired. _'I must have tired myself out today,'_ she thought as her eyes grew heavy. Because of not having enough sleep in the past week and the amount of work she did today, the exhaustion finally caught up as Tayuya quickly fell asleep in that peaceful moment.

Because she fell asleep so quickly, she never noticed someone landing on the roof just a few meters behind her, with their back's to each other. "Oh good, the door's open," a male voice said, mostly to himself, "Save's me a little time. The quicker I find Granny, the quicker I can get a mission!" The wind picked up, ruffling through Tayuya's hair and towards the stranger who sniffed the air. Furrowing his brow, the male turned around and looked surprised at the girl behind him. "How did I not notice her?" he muttered to himself as he walked over.

Walking in front of the girl, the teen stopped himself from talking as he saw the girl soundly asleep. For reason's he could not explain, he took in the girls features. Long red hair that went to her waist, looking silky and soft. He felt a little tempted to run his hand through it but ignored the feeling as it would have been weird to touch a stranger's hair. The girl was quite pale like she has been indoor's for quite some time, and the small bag's beneath her closed eyes showed that she hasn't been getting a lot of sleep.

A small drop of water hit the top of his head, making the male glance up at the sky. The once sunny weather somehow managed to turn grey as the sky was covered in grey clouds. Seeing that it was starting to rain, the boy gently shook the girl's shoulder but she refused to wake up. He tried for a minute to wake her but she never even opened her eyes. Not wanting to leave her out in the rain, the teen sighed as he took the wheelchair off of its breaks and pushed the girl back into the hospital.

* * *

Opening her eyes slightly, Tayuya gave a small happy sigh as she turned over, hoping to sleep some more. The door opening, however, ruined that plan as a familiar female voice, filled with relief and concern, spoke out, "Tayuya! There you are! We've been looking all over for you!"

Sitting up as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, Tayuya looked and saw Shizune walk over to her. "What do you mean?" the red-head asked with a small yawn.

"We couldn't find you all night," explained Shizune as she began to check over Tayuya for any injuries she may have sustained in her absence. "We checked your room, Physical Therapy, even the hospital Courtyard."

"I'm not in my room?" asked Tayuya, looking around. The bed felt so much like the one she had been using that it never occurred to her to check her surroundings. Now that she did look, everything was in the opposite place from her own room. "Where am I?"

Sighing in relief that the girl wasn't injured, Shizune calmed herself, "You're on the other side of the hospital."

"How did I get here?" asked Tayuya in confusion. The last thing she remembers was sitting on the roof. She must have fallen asleep or something.

"You must have brought yourself here and had been too tired to notice you were in the wrong room," Shizune suggested but even she didn't seem to sound sure of herself.

She then began to help Tayuya to her wheelchair, which was in the corner of the room, and then pushed her down the hall. Turning slightly, something caught Tayuya's eye, "Are you okay? You look a little ragged."

Shizune gave a little laugh before speaking. "I'm fine. Before we checked your room, I was in the middle of an argument between Lady Tsunade and one of her Genin."

This surprised Tayuya, "A Genin was arguing against a Hokage?"

"As much as they both deny it, they both think of the other as family," Shizune said with a soft. "Naruto, the Genin, is like a son to Lady Tsunade, even I can't help but think of him as a little brother. It doesn't help that he constantly calls her 'Granny' though," she muttered silently.

 _'This kid sounds special,'_ Tayuya thought, "What were they arguing about?"

"Oh, Naruto just wanted another high ranking mission. He still doesn't seem to understand that he's only a Genin and he is only allowed to do D-Rank missions for now. His team recently disbanded for certain reasons and you need a full team for missions C-Rank or higher."

They turned a corner, entering into a familiar hallway that Tayuya recognised. She knew where she was now, knowing that her room was just around a corner. As she was being wheeled down the hall, they accidentally bumped into someone. "Hey, watch it," the person said with an annoyed tone. She turned, her pink hair whipping around at the speed she turned. She then blinked at who bumped into her, "Oh, Shizune, I didn't realise it was you."

"Hello, Sakura," greeted Shizune with a nod and a smile. "What are you doing here? I thought your rounds were finished."

"Lady Tsunade asked me to help find a missing patient," Sakura answered with a sigh as if the task was too boring, "Someone named Tayuya managed to get out."

Tayuya twitched at that and immediately disliked the girl in front of her. The pinkette just had that annoying quality about her. "Fucking bitch," Tayuya whispered before slapping a hand to her mouth, surprised she said that.

Thankfully no one heard her as Shizune said, "Oh, you don't need to worry about that. Tayuya here just managed to go in the wrong room."

Sakura then looked down and actually looked surprised, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." She then leaned down a little and smiled, "I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm learning how to be a medic under Lady Tsunade teachings."

Tayuya heard the way the pinkette said her own name like it was supposed to supposed to mean something important. "Tayuya," she said with a frown.

Sakura didn't seem to notice the tone that Tayuya used and instead looked back at Shizune. "Alright, seeing that you have everything handled, I'll be on my way," she said. Without waiting for a response, she turned and walked away.

"She seems... nice?" offered Tayuya with a small glare in the direction that Sakura left.

Sighing, Shizune continued to push Tayuya into her room. They had stopped just outside of it because of Sakura. Shizune then laughed after helping Tayuya into her bed, "I forgot to say before we bumped into Sakura, but Naruto, the Genin Lady Tsunade had an argument with, was given a D-Rank mission for the week. He's to help around the hospital as we need the help, so you might get to see him at some point."

"The guy sounds like an idiot," commented Tayuya, remembering how Shizune mentioned him arguing with the Hokage. It shouldn't matter who you are, you shouldn't argue with someone of higher authority like that, especially the leader of your village.

"He is a bit senseless," Shizune said, trying to figure out a word that would best describe Naruto without insulting him, "But he is a good person, you just need to give him a chance."

"You idiot!" they heard just outside they're room, getting their attention.

* * *

A familiar blond boy, wearing an incredibly ugly orange jumpsuit, stood just outside of the hospital. He glared at the building before sighing. "I hate hospitals, he muttered to himself before forcing himself to walk inside. Walking up to the receptionist, he said, "I'm here to see Shizune."

The receptionist looked up from her chart and glared at the boy in front of her. Right then and there she wanted to shout at the boy and throw him out but knew she couldn't because of him being friends with the Hokage. "Floor three," was all she said before looking away.

The boy, Naruto, sighed at her attitude before walking away towards the stairs. She didn't tell him what room he'd find her in so that means he'll have to go looking for her himself. Passing by other doctor's and nurses, most of whom just glared at him and deliberately shoved into him a couple of times. He ignored them all though, finding it quite easy to do with all the experience he had.

Walking up to the third floor, Naruto quickly spotted a familiar shade of pink next to the reception. Putting on a grin, he practically ran over with a shout of "Sakura!"

The girl suddenly spun and punched him in the face, forcing him to stumble back a little as he held his face. It didn't hurt as he had gone through worse, but he still wasn't expecting it. "You idiot!" she shouted loudly, getting people's attention, "You're not supposed to shout in a hospital!"

"But your shouting too," he said as he lowered his hand.

Sakura raised her foot as she was about to kick his shin, but Shizune appeared next to him. "Please, both of you be quiet. This is a hospital as Sakura pointed out." Sakura blushed a little out of embarrassment and anger before apologising and walking off. Shizune turned back to Naruto, "I wasn't expecting you for another half-hour."

"Kakashi-Sensei still won't train me and I can't find Pervy Sage anywhere," Naruto said with a huff.

"Well, Kakashi is right not to. You are still under orders to not exert yourself as your body is still healing," Shizune said with a frown. Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed within him but even with the Nine-Tails chakra, he was still healing a lot slower than he normally does. It was still faster than normal people, but that might have been because of his Uzumaki blood.

"I'm fine," Naruto said, idly rubbing his left shoulder, feeling it ache all of a sudden. "Anyway, Granny said I'm too help you for the week."

Seeing an opportunity she couldn't refuse, Shizune said, "First, take off your jacket, it'll be an eyesore for the patients." Naruto wanted to argue but never could with Shizune. She was too nice. So with a sigh, he took off his orange jacket to show he wore a tight black shirt over a mesh-top. Pulling out a scroll from his back pouch, he quickly sealed it away next to his emergency supply of ramen. He really needed to thank Kakashi for showing him storage seals.

"What now?"

"Follow me," instructed Shizune as she turned and walked, with Naruto following right behind her. "Because we couldn't find my patient until now, she's late for her physical therapy. I actually forgot about it until just now."

Entering a room, Naruto blinked in surprise as his eyes landed on a red-headed girl. "Oh, it's you from last night," he said, surprising her and Shizune.

"You know her?" asked Shizune as Tayuya couldn't seem to remember him.

"Yeah, I came here last night so I can ask Granny for a mission. When I landed on the roof, I found her asleep in her chair as it started raining," he explained before blushing a little. He looked away, feeling a little embarrassed, "I couldn't wake you up so I had to carry you but then I realised that I didn't know which room was yours so I put you in the first empty one I found."

Both Shizune and Tayuya blinked at that. That completely explains how Tayuya got in that room. "But then why didn't you let a nurse or a doctor know where you put Tayuya?" asked Shizune.

 _'Tayuya?'_ thought Naruto, only now just learning her name. Shaking his head a little, he said, "All of the nurses and doctors were too busy to talk to me." Shizune suddenly felt like an idiot. She knew how Naruto was treated by people and half the staff hate him. "Plus, I also left a note on Granny's desk when I didn't find her in her office."

Feeling a headache coming as she now had to ask Tsunade about this, Shizune turned. "Tayuya, this is Naruto Uzumaki, he will be assisting me this week."

"Hi," the girl awkwardly said. She didn't know how she felt about a complete stranger tucking her into bed, even if it was just to get her out of the rain.

"Naruto, can you help me get Tayuya into her chair?" asked Shizune. Naruto nodded and walked over and held the chair as Shizune helped Tayuya into it.

"Where are we going?" asked Tayuya, wondering why she had to leave the bed she was just put in.

Shizune, who was walking next to Tayuya with Naruto pushing her chair, answered, "I completely forgot that you had to begin your physical exercise today, sorry about that." Tayuya then nodded, satisfied with the answer.

As they walked down the hall, Tayuya turned her head to look at something, just as Naruto's eyes caught something that gained his attention. On the back of Tayuya's neck was a mark. It looked like three small black hooks in a circle-like pattern but it was hard to tell as it was pretty much faded. _'Must be a birthmark or something,'_ he thought as he scratched his cheek, scratching his own birthmarks.

It wasn't long before they reached a room that was full of specialised exercising equipment. They moved over to the parallel bars and placed Tayuya at one end. She stared at them for a moment with a look that Naruto recognised. It was the same look he gave the tree he was first learning to walk on during the Wave Mission. It was an obstacle he was determined to pass no matter what. And he did, which brought a lot of self-confidence.

The look that Tayuya had told Naruto that they will be in this room for a few hours.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

That should do it for this chapter. I have no idea why but I have become addicted to Naruto/Tayuya stories. I used to like them but now I love them.

The markings on the back of Tayuya's neck is her Curse Mark and I know it isn't supposed to be faded. This will be explained later.

Sakura is going to be a bitch in this story. I never liked her. Sakura and Karin are the only characters in Naruto that I absolutely hate.

Funny thing. I actually had this chapter done yesterday but as I reread it to make sure it was fine, I realised I made a huge mistake. I accidentally started writing the story as if Naruto had been away on his training trip already. This was a mistake when I remembered I set this story a month after the Sasuke Retrieval Mission. A lot of corrections were made.

I am still working on 'Happiness'. I made good progress on that the other day. Just need to do one fight scene and then the chapter is done. Problem is, I can't write fight scenes to save my life. That and lemon's as I have tried. So, if I keep working on it, the next 'Happiness' chapter should be done by mid-July.

Also, Naruto does not recognise Tayuya because he tried to get past her as fast as he could, not really paying attention to anyone else as he was trying to get to Sasuke fast.

If you have any issues with the story then please let me know. I will be happy to answer any and all questions you may have. Please, also review if you like.

If there any spelling mistakes then please let know, I will try and fix them quickly. I am using Grammarly, and sometimes it doesn't work right.


End file.
